Many personal computers (PCs) have a key and lock mechanism to enable the owner to lock the machine so that it cannot be opened and the internal hardware configuration altered easily, or parts stolen. Some users employ passwords such as BIOS passwords to prevent the machine from being booted by an unauthorized user. Many PCs also support hard disk passwords to prevent access to the hard disk by unauthorized individuals. Some PC BIOSes (basic input, output systems) have firmware settings that control whether or not the front panel USB ports are enabled.
Known methods for preventing entrance to a PC are well-established, but there are instances where a user may wish to allow a second party to have use of the PC, but does not want to allow the second party to have access to all components and functionality within the PC. In cases such as this, there exists no effective method for selectively disabling functionality and components of a PC while at the same time allowing PC access to a second party. Therefore, there is a need for a method of selectively disabling components to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.